Sogros
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Mello e Near estão... Namorando? O que os pais de Near irão achar deste compromisso? Yaoi, MelloxNear UA. Beta: ChibiAnne
1. O convite

Capítulo 1 – O convite

**Capítulo 1 – O convite**

-Near...

-Mello...

Os dois se entreolharam. Havia um mês que Mello havia viajado e desde então não se falavam. Near o olhara com um tanto de desgosto.

-Mello... O que faz aqui?

-Near...

-...

-...

-Seu idiota! Porque não me ligou?

-Porque VOCÊ não me ligou?

-... Eu pensei... Que você não queria mais saber de mim...

-Ah Near... Você sabe que eu... Eu... – Mello ainda sentia dificuldades para dizer o que sentia pelo outro, sentia-se com vergonha como na primeira vez em que revelara seus sentimentos – Que eu gosto de você...

-Eu também gosto de você Mello, por isso que fiquei com medo... Onde esteve?

-Em uma viagem de negócios com meu sócio. – Disse tentando abstrair o impacto da palavra "sócio" em Near.

-Você quer dizer seu amigo ruivo, Matt? – Demonstrou uma pitada de inveja, desviando o olhar com uma cara emburrada.

-Near, só porque ele é meu amigo de infância - Near agora fizera uma cara mais emburrada – você não tem nada a temer, afinal, ele esta com Gevanni não é? E eu quero você, e mais ninguém. – Caminhou em direção a Near que hesitara o abraço do loiro, mas não resistiu e logo correspondeu ao ato de carinho.

-Near, você sabe que eu estava morrendo de saudades...

-E é claro que eu também Mello... Ficará comigo nesse recesso?

-Pelo resto da vida, na próxima viagem eu te arrasto junto.

Mello selou seus lábios com vontade, Near deu passagem e logo o loiro já reinava a boca do menor. O albino acompanhou o beijo, havia um mês que esperava pelo seu reencontro, sabia que Mello ficaria seco por mais se ele o beijasse daquela forma, porque esse sempre foi o cumulo para que o loiro perdesse a cabeça e liberasse seu lado sádico. Near acertara e logo Mello já estava empurrando o outro contra o sofá que se encontrava um pouco atrás do outro. Mello deitou-se em cima de Near no sofá e continuaram os beijos e amassos. Mello sabia que Near o tinha beijado daquela forma para provocá-lo e odiava isso, mas ele se sentia culpado por não ter ligado e continuou sem reclamar ou bufar. Começou a abrir a camisa e viu um sorrisinho no rosto do pequeno. Era só para Mello que ele dava esse sorriso. Melhor, para quem ele demonstrava alguma expressão. Mello terminava de abrir a camisa do menor, ao mesmo tempo em que este abria o zíper de sua blusa. Beijou novamente Near, parando para dar uma mordiscada no lábio inferior do mesmo.Mas...O telefone tocou.

-Merda de telefone...

-Deixe-me apenas ver quem...– Não deixou de estampar em seu rosto uma expressão de surpresa, quando estava com Mello, não ligava em mostrar suas emoções, não tinha nada a escondê-lo. - Meu... Pai?

-O sogrão? O que ele quer? Desliga essa merda, eu sou mais importante. – Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase Near atendera.

-Alô?

-Nate? É você?

-Pai, eu já te pedi para chamar-me de Near.

- Continua com essa bobagem de detetive, filhão? Oras, tudo bem, como vai ai Near?

-...

-Ah, desculpa filhão, mas eu sempre depositei esperanças que meu primogênito seguisse a carreira do pai como treinador do time de futebol...

No momento via-se uma gota bem grande em cima de Near. Ele jogador de futebol? Treinador? Mal se agüentava em pé depois de uma caminhada, imagina ficar correndo, suando e tendo que comer barrinhas de cereais? Mello que escutava tudo pelo outro lado do telefone desabou a rir.

-Pai, eu estou um tanto ocupado com um cliente, será que poderia ser direto?

-Bem, desculpe filho, espero que esteja tudo bem ai, aqui estamos todos com saudades, porque não passa esse recesso conosco?  
-Er, pai eu já tenho um compromisso com uma pessoa... – Olhou para Mello como se pedisse ajuda. Queria muito passar aquele tempo com Mello e sabia que o loiro não iria gostar nada da idéia de passar o recesso sozinho e seria capaz dele ir visitar seu amigo ruivo o que para Near era algo inaceitável.

-Nyyyaaaaaaaa!! Near-chan ta namorandoooo!! Oi irmãozinho!! – Disse uma vozinha esganiçada de menina.

-Eu não acredito que ele desencalhou! – Uma voz surpresa e masculina falou.

-O que...? Vocês dois podem largando essa extensão!

-Tchau – Disseram as duas vozes em uni som.

- Near...é verdade?

Como que era que eles tinham acertado Near não sabia, mas era melhor não esconder esse fato. Mello poderia ter um ataque de fúria se ele contasse, mas teria um maior ainda se ele não contasse e fosse viajar sem ele.

-Bem, er, eu estou namorando...

-Então é verdade que meu Nerito esta namorando? – Falou radiante uma voz de mulher adulta.

-Mãe?

-Negisa, querida...

-Nerito, que tal trazer a sua namorada para conhecer sua família?

Near colocou forte a mão no telefone tentando abafar o "NÃO!" gritado por Mello quando falou:

-Sério, mãe? Mas não da, tenho muitas coisas para fazer aqui e vejo que Mello ficaria um tanto tímida.

-Ah querido, você já tem idade suficiente para um compromisso, você não acha maldade eu não conhecê-la?

-Então está decidido! Se você não vem, nós vamos!

Mello gritou outro "NÃO!" mais alto e mais desesperado.

-Já que vocês fazem questão, então nós vamos para ai.Estaremos indo amanhã.

"O QUE!?" Mello estava ficando desesperadamente irado. Iria matar Near, faze-lo sofrer por isso. O albino se despediu e desligou o telefone.

-NEAR!

-Vamos viajar.

-Você enlouqueceu? A falta de beijos meus no seu sangue te fez mal ou é por uns amassos repentinos depois de um mês sem nenhum?

-Melhor começarmos a fazer as malas.

-O que você acha que seus pais vão dizer de mim?! NEAR!

-Sei que você pode ser gentil e educado quando quer, Mello.

-Near. – Respirou fundo, estava chocado com a atitude do baixinho calculista, parecia que desta vez, ele é quem havia agido sem pensar – Eu sou homem, não sei se você percebeu isso. O que seu pai vai dizer de mim?

Mello não costumava ligar para o fato de ambos serem homens, mas eram momentos como esses em que ele se odiava por ter nascido assim. Seria tão fácil se ele fosse uma garota, nesse momento eles estariam arrumando suas malas felizes e perguntando a Near se deveria ir com o vestidinho rosa ou com a saia azul bebê ou se seria grosseiro usar um de decote. Eles poderiam namorar em paz, sem preconceito, nem pessoas apontando como se fossem aliens, poderiam se casar e ter filhos. Mas isso não era possível. Teriam de suportar todo tipo de obstáculos e esse seria seu primeiro grande desafio: causar uma boa impressão (ou no mínimo a menos chocante o possível) nos pais de Near. E se algo ruim acontecesse, e a família de Near não o considerasse parte dela? Aconteceria como em Romeu e Julieta? Seriam separados pelos pais...? Estava com medo, demorara tantos anos para perceber que amava aquele albino, esperara tanto tempo para uma chance de se declarar, demorara tanto para conseguir dizer "eu te amo" a Near sem gaguejar, a agora tudo seria em vão?

-Não importa o que eles disserem isso é fato eu te amo, não ligo e você também não deve ligar para o que eles acharem. – Aquelas doces palavras o aliviaram um pouco, mas não fez sumir a pressão que sentia.

-Mas é que eu... – "queria ser aceito por sua família" pensou, porém não conclui sua frase. Seria meloso demais e a última coisa que queria era Near preocupado com ele. – Eu devo levar flores para sua mãe? – Disse tentando disfarçar.

-Isso se meu pai não lhe der flores, querida... – Deu uma risadinha sentando-se novamente no sofá.

-Engraçadinho... – Disse se ajeitando no sofá e pegando um chocolate na mesinha de centro. Abriu o pacote e mordeu um pedaço.

-Mas Mello... – Falou em voz baixa, em seguida mordendo inocentemente a barra de chocolate – Nós não terminamos o que começamos...

-Saiba Near, que irei gastar toda minha insanidade em você...

-Foi o que disse na nossa primeira vez, mas você foi tão cuidadoso...

E isso foi o bastante para Mello, pegou um pedaço de chocolate, espremeu-o em suas mãos, deixando-as enlambuzadas e passando-as por todo o corpo do rapaz enquanto o beijava ferozmente. Deixaram de lado apenas neste momento, o que viria acontecer no dia seguinte...

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi pessoas! o/**

**Gostaram da fic?-**

**Sem noção, é umas das minhas fics preferidas (tenho 11 em produção em casa xD)**

**Sim cara, eu não completo nenhuma, por isso nunca posto nada aqui n.n**

**Agradecimentos especiais: A Raayy e Janao por terem lido minha fic e quase me matado or suspense ou coisas o tipo -foge- A Ráh e a Cyberele por lerem durante a aula (que é o horário de euzinha escrever fics) e pelo pessoal do encontro lolitoso de ontem que me deu ânimo para postar aqui.**

**MEREÇO REVIEWS?-**

**To ficando traumatizada, não tenho mais que 5 reviews em uma única fic x.x Escrevo tão mau assim?.'**

**Bem, tomara que gostem e, NÃO eu não vou escrever o lemon :D**

**o/**


	2. A Casa

Capítulo 2 – A Casa

**Capítulo 2 – A Casa**

O dia amanheceu, os dois acordaram cedo e começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Aprontaram-se e foram para o aeroporto, com o destino Los Angeles. Embarcaram no vôo das nove e demoraria uma oito horas por isso iriam cedo. O avião começou a voar, Mello e Near já estavam sentados e o loiro estava no lugar ao lado da janela volto em seus pensamentos.

Mello devorara mais de sete barras de chocolates desde que acordara. Estava nervoso, o que aconteceria quando a família de Near descobrisse que seu filho era... Era... Gostava de um homem? Sabia que Near tinha uma irmãzinha de dez anos, isso poderia ser um choque ou até um mau exemplo. Agora sua perna direita tremia um pouco, mordia o lábio inferior e sua mente girava a mil por hora, tratando-se de Mello talvez até mais. Near percebendo seu nervosismo deitou sua cabeça nos ombros de Mello que corou um pouco ao ver os olhares intrigados de duas senhoras. Near olhou pro lado em tom de desafio, e logo as mulheres pararam de cochichar. Sim, seria muito difícil convencer sua família, ele sabia disso, mas também sabia que tudo ia acabar bem, pois tanto sua família como Mello apenas queriam sua felicidade, mesmo que se odiassem ele sabia que eles se aturariam para vê-lo feliz. Em poucos minutos, o pequeno adormecera, afinal, ainda era cedo e aquela noite tinha sido agitada. Demorou um pouco mais, mas Mello também adormeceu.

O avião pousou. Near que acordara primeiro acordou Mello com dó, aquela feição no rosto do loiro era rara de ver nele acordado. Saíram do avião, pegaram suas malas e entraram num táxi. Mello tentara disfarçar que estava preocupado, mas estava estampado em seu rosto que queria realmente ser aceito pelos pais de seu namorado, ter a benção deles. Como seus pais o tinham deixado num orfanato desde bebê, nunca teve pessoas a quem chamar de família, e agora teria uma chance de se enquadrar numa, na do garoto que ele amava. Near não queria vê-lo daquele jeito, nunca era assim, então começou mostrar a ele os lugares com um entusiasmo que qualquer um diria que aquele era um irmão gêmeo fingindo, fracassadamente, ser ele.

Finalmente chegaram, depois de aproximadamente meia hora de carro. Era uma casa bonita, grande de dois andares, cor verde-clara com um carro preto bastante reluzente parado em frente à garagem. Havia muitas flores, todas bem cuidadas. Caminharam pelo caminho de entrada e pararam em frente à porta. Na verdade, Mello paralisou-se em frente a ela.

- Mello?

- ...

- Ta tudo bem, serão só alguns dias e nada do que eles disserem vai mudar o que sinto por você, você sabe disso.

- Toca logo essa porra! Ah cara, cadê meu chocolate?

- Acabaram. Amanhã compramos mais – respondeu apertando a campainha, já não tinha a chave de sua casa há séculos – Mas não se preocupe, farei um chocolate quente para você mais tarde.

" Ai meu Deus, a porta ta abrindo acho que vou ter um ataque cardíaco, será kira me matando ou sou eu mesmo?"

- Nate? Nate! Meu filhão! – Disse um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos, olhos castanhos e com uma leve barriga de choop.- Negisa, querida, ele chegou!

Ouviram sons de pés correndo desesperados e em questão de segundos apareceu uma mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos negros lisos presos numa trança de lado e usava por cima de um vestido um avental.

- Meu Nerito! – Disse pulando para abraçar Near – Que saudades! Que saudades! Que saudades! Meu cute-cute da mamãe!

- Manhê, o Near chegou ou é outra brincadeira do papai? – Disse uma menina de cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Também eram ondulados como os de Near. – KYAAA!! Mickey ele chegou!

- Caraculis, eu já disse um milhão de vezes, sua pirralhinha ignorante, que meu nome é Michael!

A menina terminou de descer a escada aos pulos chegando e o abraçando.

- E ai mano, na boa? – Falou bagunçando o cabelo de Near com um cafuné.

- Bem.

- Manhê ele continua com as bochechas!

A menina começou a apertar as bochechas de Near enquanto a mãe dizia como ele continuava fofo como sempre e o irmão de como era "baixinho" como sempre. O pai o olhava com orgulho. Todos então esquecendo (ou melhor, nem notando) a presença de Mello.

- Ah Near, não nos apresentou sua namorada. – Disse o pai agora observando a "garota" a sua frente.

- Qual é o seu nome querida? – Perguntou Negisa com um sorriso.

- Mello, prazer – Disse estendendo um buquê que comprara no caminho – Mas eu não sou uma...

- Que gentileza a sua Mellita. Posso te chamar assim?

O primeiro pensamento de Mello fora dizer um simples "não", mas prometera a si mesmo ser educado.

- Sim, mas...

- Vamos entrar?Michael pegue as coisas de Mello.

- Droga. – Resmungou o garoto.

- Nerito lembra de seu quarto?

- Sim mãe. Ah, senão se importa Mello-chan irá dormir comigo, ok?

Gota geral. Ao dizer isso pareceu que a família congelara. Mickey, melhor dizendo Michael, deu um sorriso safado, a mãe continuava com seu sorriso, porém com uma ruga de preocupação. O pai mudara radialmente de expressão.

- Ju-juntos?

- Pai, tenho dezesseis anos, não há problemas em dormirmos juntos.

- É, e além do mais eu sou... – Tentou Mello. Odiava o fato de todos pensarem que ele era uma garota, aquilo o arrasava, talvez preferisse ser expulso da família a continuar com aquela farsa.

- Sim, sim Nerito, er, é que há pouco tempo não passava pela minha cabeça você be-beijando, quanto mais dormindo com uma menina... Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem eu trocando sua frauda, dando madeira, ensinando a andar, ah, você era tão ruim em andar, lembro-me que logo após ficar de pé você caiu de cara no chão... Agora você namorando a Mellita...

"Na verdade eu sou homem. Homem! Posso até ter uma aparência feminina, mas sou homem, não da para perceber? Que vontade de dizer 'Ei, na verdade eu sou homem e seu filho é gay, já fizemos mais coisas do que vocês imaginam e, por lembrar disso, seu filho é mó pervertido na cama'"

- Sim, então levarei nossas coisas para o quarto.

- E Mellita, a sala é por aqui – Disse a menininha pegando na mão de Mello e levando-o (leia-se: arrastando) para a sala.

"Near seu maldito!"

- Aqui! – Disse dando um pulo e abrindo as mãos – Tcharam! – A sala era grande, em geral a casa deveria ser bem espaçosa. Tinha dois sofás e uma poltrona. Em frente ao sofá do centro havia uma mesinha e do outro lado uma estante com a televisão. Do lado esquerdo da estante havia uma lareira. Era bem bonita e tinha um tom aconchegante. - Ah! Aquela é a Dina, a minha boneca! Mas... Você promete guardar segredo?

"Não, se você contar eu juro que vou colocar seu segredo na wikipedia e ainda faço uma gravação e coloco no youtube...".

-Ãh... Sim?

-Ta... Sabe... Ela fala...

-A boneca... Fala?

-Sim!

-Sei... Bom para você...

-Você não acreditou né?

-Não, eu acreditei sim!

-Então fala com ela! – Disse estendendo a boneca na frente de Mello. Se ela não fosse a irmãzinha de Near, Mello já teria dado um baita fora pela goela da menina.

- Er... Oi Dina.

...

- Acho que ela não quer falar com você

-... To vendo...

- Mary, falando da boneca de novo? – Disse enfim aparecendo na sala, o pai. – Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados. Meu nome é Mauro, esta é Negisa minha esposa – Disse colocando a mão no ombro da mulher que acabara de adentrar na sala. – Esta é a pequena Mary e o pestinha é o Michael.

- Pra-prazer.

- Pai você esqueceu da Dina!

- Sim, sim, e a Dina.

- Mellita, sinta-se a vontade, vou fazer o jantar. – Disse Negisa se retirando.

- Obrigado – Sim, estava tentando ser o mais educado o possível, mas não sabia o que fazer e só pensava em quão idiota devia estar parecendo. Michael olhou para o relógio e gritou:

- Ih caraca! Começou o futebol!

- Ah! Que chato! Mellita quer ver os vestidinhos novos da Din... – Foi interrompida por Mello que a empurrou para ver melhor a tv.

- OMG são os Tigers contra os Ursoz!

- Gosta de futebol filha? – Surpreendeu-se Mauro.

- É claro! – Disse jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Mauro que já sentara e se preocupava em achar o controle.

- Seja bem-vinda a família, ah se você não fosse a namorada de Near...

Começaram a assistir o futebol. Near chegou poucos minutos depois. Sentou-se do lado de Mello. _Odiava_ futebol. Deitou sua cabeça no colo do loiro se encolhendo como um gatinho. Mello que estava concentrado numa jogada da partida nem notou o menino.

"Clark passou para Brendon que deu uma caneta em Oliver e, GOL!"

Mello, Mauro e Michael pularam na hora e gritaram "GOL!". Near levou um susto e caiu do sofá. Os três que assistiam ao jogo começaram a gritar "GOL" "Brendon é o cara!" e a bater as mãos em sinais positivos. Near levantou-se cambaleante até que ouviram a mãe chama-los para o jantar que ocorreu logo após o termino do jogo.

- Pronto! Fiz frango e batatas assadas com queijo derretido por cima! A comida oficial do time Tigers!

A comida era de dar água na boca. Melllo procurou por chocolate, mas não achou nenhum.

Todos se serviram. Mello já estava com o garfo a centímetros da boca quando foi cutucado por Near que fez um "x" com as mãos e em seguida apontou para a menina que o olhava curiosa com as mãos prontas para rezar. Mello abaixou o garfo rapidamente e imitou-a.

Depois de rezarem, começaram a comer. Near que comera pouco como sempre, fora preparar um chocolate quente para Mello como prometera. O loiro que não agüentava o silêncio terminou rapidamente para se juntar a ele. Foi para a cozinha levando seu prato. O depositou na pia e abraçou Near pelos ombros.

- Near... Quando você vai...

- Obrigado Mello – Disse enquanto batia o chocolate no fogo – Vi o seu esforço... Contaremos amanhã, ok?

- Amanhã?! Não tinha dito que seria hoje?

- É melhor descansarmos... Pode ir pro quarto que eu levo seu chocolate para lá. É a terceira porta à esquerda.

- Ok, então não demora...

Deu um beijo na bochecha do menor e saiu. Realmente a família de Near achava que ele era uma garota... Talvez se ele fingisse... Não! Ele não enganaria a família de seu namorado muito menos com um plano tão vergonhoso como esse. E, da maneira mais impossível do mundo, sabia que Matt acabaria sabendo e iria rir de sua cara pelo resto da vida.

- MÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEE!! A MARY QUER CORTAR MEU CABELO DE NOVO!! MELLITA!

- Hã?! – Disse se virando para ver o que vinha – AAAAAAAHHHH!! – Gritou ao ver Michael caindo em cima de si.

Todos vieram correndo à sala. Mello o olhava assustado. E os pais estavam envergonhadamente horrorizados.

- Mi-michael! Olhe suas mãos!

Só agora Michael percebeu que estava com suas mãos nos "peitos" de Mello. Assustou-se e tirando as mãos dali começou a gaguejar:

- A-ah! Me-mello-chan! De-desculpa ai, eu não... Perai... – Colocou suas mãos novamente no lugar e apertou um pouco.

- Mi-MICHAEL!

- Buaaa o maninho é um pervo!

- Mellita... Você não é uma garota...!

_Continua..._

**Yeah, eles descobriram /o/**

**Mello: sua escritora de araque, ele apalpou meu "peitos"!ò/ó**

**Debby: shaushuauhsauh XD **

**Gente, eu AMOOO lemon, mas não sei escrever por isso não coloquei aqui, ta?:3 Já to escrevendo o cap 4 e ta ficando muito fofo x3 espero que vocês estejam curtindo, essa se tornou a fic que eu mais gostei de fazer n.n**

**Decidi que postarei todas as segundas e essa fic deve acabar tendo uns 8 capítulos \o/ Já to avisando que eu não vou abandonar a fic, no máx posso ficar alguns meses atrasada, mas NUNCA a deixarei sem um fim n.n odeia quando a fic não tem fim **

**Agradeço a mim mesma por ser uma pessoa contagiante e a mais ninguém 8D **

**Lembrete: Miyavi sua bixa, porque sem show no RJ?;o;**


	3. Revelação

Capítulo 3 – Revelação

**Capítulo 3 – Revelação**

- Co-como assim? – Disse Mauro chocado.

Mello se levantou envergonhado, ajeitando suas roupas.

- Mello-chan seria...Mello-kun?

- Near! Você sabia…?

- … É claro pai.

- Meu filho é... Gay?

Petrificados. Essa seria a palavra exata para descrevê-los. Mello sentia-se extremamente envergonhado e Near indiferente. Como ele conseguia Mello não fazia a mínima idéia, mas isso mostrava a ele que não estava nem ai para o drama dos pais, que não afetaria em nada. O silêncio só foi interrompido pela menina

- Ai que fofo – Disse com simplicidade

- Vocês já...? – Perguntou se dirigindo a Mello que olhou Near como se procurasse ajuda.

- Sim...? – Respondeu duvidoso.

Os olhos do pai viraram. Tinha uma expressão de quem estava delirando.

- Droga, código A Mary!

O pai caiu no chão, a queda foi amortecida pelas almofadas jogadas pelos filhos.

- Ele... Desmaiou? – Falou Mello assustado

- É... Sempre que os olhos viram é um sinal... Percebemos isso na última copa...

- Mello-kun, pode beijar meu irmão?

- Mary! Desculpem, mas Near... Precisamos conversar, eu e seu pai, agora todos para a cama, por favor...

- Senhora River eu... Desculpe! – Disse com medo e se dirigindo rapidamente ao corredor acompanhar os demais. Causara uma _péssima_ primeira impressão. Por causa de Near com a estúpida idéia de descansar primeiro.

Durante o percurso para os quartos, Mello não conseguia encarar nada além do chão. Mary veio falando como achava bonito sua relação, Near quieto como sempre e Michael o olhava de uma maneira estranha.

Os dois entraram no quarto. A pequena já ia entrar quando Near bateu a porta em sua cara.

- Mello...

- Viu Near? Eles nunca vão aceitar! Nunca vão me aceitar! Teria sido melhor eu na obter vindo! Agora tudo desabou! – Ralou Mello sentando na beira da cama. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Bobo – Falou o menor subindo na cama e o abraçando – Bobo, bobo, bobo. Eu. Te. Amo. E ponto final. – Terminou dando um selinho no outro e agora sentando-se ao seu lado e o abraçando pelo pescoço. Cantarolou aos sussurros perto do ouvido "Mihael Keehl e Nate River juntos para sempre" e sorriu.

Mello sorriu de volta e o abraçou. Suas lágrimas caindo pela roupa branca do menor. Aquele abraço era tão gostoso... Tinha vontade de nunca larga-lo.

- Vamos dormir esta bem? Qualquer coisa vamos embora amanhã.

- Sim, obrigado Near... Mas sua irmãzinha vai ficar chateada se não ver nenhum beijo...

Riram. Mello simplesmente adorava o riso de Near. Talvez aquilo fosse o que mais gostasse nele.

- Boa noite, docinho...

- Boa noite minha ovelha...

Na sala, finalmente o pai de Near acordara. A mulher estava sentada ao seu lado com uma xícara de chá. O homem sentou-se ainda abalado.

- Mauro... Já está melhor, querido?

- É claro... Que não! Near! O meu filho gosta de um... Um... Eu não consigo agüentar... Inglaterra esta afetando os neurônios dele, não devia tê-lo deixado aceitar aquela bolsa de estudos na Wammy's, na época fiquei tão orgulhoso...!

- Eu também estou chocada, querido, mas acho que devíamos pensar melhor a respeito. Talvez uma segunda chance... Não tivemos problema nenhum quando ele era uma garota, você adorou quando ela quis assistir ao futebol.

- Mas ele é um homem! Imagine que estou te traindo com um homem, NÃO! Não imagine isso!

- Ele pareceu-me tão educado, devia ter feito um grande esforço para ser educado. Apenas UMA chance, amor...

- Porque esta defendendo tanto ele?

- Por causa da felicidade de nosso Nerito.

-...

- E...?

- Uma chance...

_Continua..._

**Olá –foge dos tiros- **

**Eu sei, eu sei, capítulo MUITO pequeno x.x**

**Deu menos que uma página no word **

**Mello: ela ta se divertindo com meu sofrimento u.ú**

**Debby: hehe, to sim x)**

**Mello: ¬¬"**

**Gente, agradeço a Julih que me deu um bando de idéias futuras para essa fic e as garotos que ainda não assumiram da minha escola, porque eles são a minha inspiração :3**

**Sabem o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo ??xD**

**Vou dar uma dica: será uma sexta-feira anterior ao recesso... **

**Mello: -lê o script e cospe o chocolate que tava bebendo- VOCÊ QUER ME TORTURAR?O.O**

**Debby: isso é por você não ter beijado o Near no anime ò.o**

**Ah, só pra constar: Fiz uma fic Matt x Gevanni, já vou posta-la ;D Ficaria agradicida se lessem n.n**

**See ya o/**


	4. Segunda Chance

Capítulo 4 - Segunda Chance

**Capítulo 4 - Segunda Chance**

- Mello?

- Bah... Chocolate... – Gemeu ainda dormindo.

- Mello, café da manhã – Disse Near o sacudindo um pouco – Bom dia.

- Mais cinco minutinhos...

- Acorda vai...

- Não quero acordar... – Gemeu Mello que apesar de acordado, ainda não abrira os olhos – Quero continuar sonhando... Sem voltar ao pesadelo...

- Bem, assim vai demorar mais para comprarmos seu chocolate...

- Cho-chocolate? Ah Near, pare de me torturar! Aposto que seu pai chamou o todo o time de futebol para me chutar!

- Na verdade Mello, mamãe me disse que eles decidiram das outra chance para você.

- Sério Near!? – surpreendeu-se Mello.

- Sim, por isso melhor não nos atrasarmos.

Rapidamente trocou de roupa, fez a higiene matinal, penteou o cabelo, e em menos de cinco minutos estava pronto. Também continha um sorriso de esperança no rosto.

Desceram as escadas e foram em direção a sala de jantar.

- Bom dia Mello-kun! Near-chan! – Falou Mary

- Bom dia – Disseram juntos.

Negisa entrou na sala servindo a mesa com pães, frios, bolos e sucos.

- Bom dia Nerito, Mellit... Mello – Disse sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido à noite passada.

- Bom dia – Novamente disseram.

- Podem se servir, Mauro vai chegar mais tarde por causa do treino. Mary, seu irmão não acordou?

- Não. O Near ta aqui ó – Disse Mello apontando para Near, esquecera-se completamente de Michael.

Negisa deu uma risadinha e disse:

- O outro Mellito. Ops!

- Ah, pode me chamar assim se quiser.

- Acho que ele ta dormindo. Se não estiver penteando os longos cabelos. Ou se estiver escrevendo poemas. Ou se...

- Ou seja, você não sabe. – Comendo um pão de queijo.

Foi demasiado um café da manhã agradável. Michael chegou um pouco depois deles terem terminado de comer (estava penteando o cabelo) e todos se juntaram para fazer o que todo americano costuma fazer: assistir tv.

Durante o horário "educativo", Mary não parava de perguntar sobre a relação deles, como se conheceram, primeiro beijo... Michael já olhava Mello com um olhar estranho muito normal para quem descobre que o irmão mais velho tem um namoradO.

Chegara o horário do almoço, Mary tinha se arrumado para ir à escola e todos estavam se sentando à mesa.

Começara a chuviscar, já estavam comendo quando um trovão deu um arrepio em Mello e logo Mary já estava agarrada em seu braço.

- Kyuuuuuu!! Eu não gosto de trovões!

- Percebe-se. – Disse Mello tentando continuar a comer com a menina agarrando seu braço.

- Mello... – Disse a vozinha de Near em tom baixo. O albino levou sua cadeira um pouco mais próxima a do loiro. Esquecera completamente que ele tinha medo dessas coisas também.

A menina largou Mello para admirar a cena e Michael os olhou entediado. Near já estava aconchegando sua cabeça no ombro de Mello, o loiro ia colocar a sua mão esquerda no ombro do menor quando sentiu uma mão em si, seguida de um relâmpago demasiado estrondoso.

- UUUUUUIIIIIIAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Mello simplesmente caiu da cadeira derrubando o conteúdo de seu garfo em seu cabelo. Olhou para cima meio zonzo e viu seu sogro o olhando assustado.

- Esta bem filho?

- Er... Sim? – Perguntou mais do que respondeu.

- Aff... -suspirou – Sente-se e voltemos a comer, estou faminto!

Mello levantou-se e se sentou. Ficara um pouco desanimado depois daquilo. Near começou a tirar os pedaços de comida do seu cabelo e Mary, como sempre, quebrou o silêncio.

- Papai, hoje é o dia da profissão, você tem que se arrumar logo!

- Dia da profissão? – Perguntou Mello

- Hoje?! Ah Mary, você tinha de ter me avisado antes! Tenho uma reunião as 3:30.

- O que é o dia da profissão? – Repetiu Mello.

- Neeeeeee? – Disse choramingando – Ma-mas... Não te-tem... Ningüe-üem qui poxa irirrrr... – Nariz entupido, olhos vermelhos, soluçante e com lágrimas da cabeça aos pés. Este era o estado de pobre menininha.

- O que é o dia da profissão!! – Quase berrou Mello que estava assustado com a situação.

- É o dia em que cada aluno tem que levar alguém da família para falar sobre a profissão. É claro que não é obrigatório, mas ela AMA esse dia. – Respondeu Near.

- Porque o Mello não vai com ela? – Disse Michael de brincadeira.

- Isso! Filha, que tal o Mello ir com você?

- Uo quiué?! (tradução: o que?!) – Engasgou Mello com um pedaço de carne.

- Você tem que ir antes que ela entupa nossos ouvidos com o choro dela, diz logo que sim!

- Eu?! Mas...! – Já ia arrumar uma boa desculpa quando viu os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas da pequena e os olhares de todos voltados para si. – Ok, eu levo.

- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! – Berrou Mary (cujas lágrimas já tinham desaparecido) e agora saltitando em volta da mesa. "Que saltinhos gays" pensou Michael se contendo em para não dar um fora na menina.

Continuaram o almoço. Na verdade, não se passaram nem dois minutos quando o pai de Near recomeçou:

- Ah, lembrei-me, gostaria que Mello ficasse no quarto de hóspedes.

- QUÊ?!Mas, por quê?

- Bem, vocês são... Er sei que Mauro tem um bom motivo... – Disse a mãe receosa com a situação.

- Eles acham que vocês vão ficar de agarração e ter umas transas legais debaixo desse teto – Disse Michael enfiando mais uma salsicha na boca com sua habitual cara de desânimo, fazendo o queixo dos pais caírem.

- O que é transa mamãe? Eu também quero!

- Nada filhinha, bem assunto encerrado. Michael, eu não quero te ver falando desse jeito nunca mais. – Ralhou Narcisa.

- E mais uma coisa, Near já que esta aqui, vamos traçar umas táticas de jogo, você sempre foi tão bom nisso!

- Hã?! Ô sogro, o Near tem que ir comigo, eu não conheço a cidade...

- Hehe, não, a sua locomoção esta a caminho Cinderela... – Falou Michael com um sorriso tranqueira. Uma buzina e um sorriso maior ainda. – O ônibus escolar chegou!

_Continua.._

**Olá o/**

**To aqui firme forte.**

**Near: -amarrado- forte até DEMAIS...**

**Debby: O que você queria? Você é muito apertável :3**

**Genthy, talvez eu demore a postar o próximo capítulo –leva tiro do Mello-**

**Mello: COMO VOCÊ OUSA PARAR A MINHA NOVELA PREFERIDA?**

**Debby: o.o' Bem, meu niver ta chegando e tenho de fazer uma festa de aniversário u.u Faço 14 anos dia 29 desse mês –olhinhos brilhando-**

**Matt: parabéns 8D que tu quer de niver?**

**Debby: principalmente você e os dois ali e.e**

**Matt: fazendo strep É pra já chefa o7**

**Debby: sonho realizado n;n**

**Bjus. Bye.**


	5. O inferno chamado escola

Capítulo 5 – O inferno chamado Escola

**Capítulo 5 – O inferno chamado Escola**

"Eu não sei por que eu, Mello, estou aqui, sentado num estúpido ônibus, lotado de crianças patéticas, indo para uma escola com pirralhos super-nutridos. Eu acho que vou cometer homicídio antes de cometer me matar."

_Flashback On_

Mello estava mais branco que Near. O albino segurava o riso com sua preocupação quanto ao estado psicológico do loiro, Mary estava pegando sua mochila (de carrinho) feliz, e os pais de Near indiferentes com a situação.

- Ta... Brincando?

- Não, Mellita, você não sabe o caminho, então seria perigoso e poderiam se perder.

"Puta que pariu, eu sou o sucessor do maior detetive do mundo (Com o Near! – acrescente um tom alegre nessa parte) e eles dizem ser perigoso!"

- Mello-chan, o lanche de hoje é pudim de chocolate, você não gosta?

"Chocolate?!"

- Mello, você vai se atrasar e a Mary também. Vai mesmo? – Perguntou Near, com cautela.

-É, né...

-Sério? – Disse Near, incrédulo. Mello não gostava de ter dqu aturar crianças. Melhor, não aturava pessoas irritantes e crianças eram irritantes (Mello's rules)

A família os acompanhou até a porta. Mello teve um tic nervoso quando viu o ônibus. Ele estava _amarrotado _de crianças.

- Mello... Obrigado. – Near corou e deu um beijinho na bochecha do loiro - que pareceu renovado de energias.

- Tchaaau Near!S2 (Sim, esse foi o Mello)

- Tchau mamãããeeee! Papy! Mickey! Maninho!

Ouviram as despedidas da família. Mello ouviu risadas histéricas vindas de Michael. Unidos por um guarda-chuva e andando a passos de tartaruga, Mello e Mary entraram no ônibus.

- Cara... É muito engraçado ver uma pessoa como o Mello segurando um guarda-chuva rosa com cara de um gatinho na frente...

- ... – Near tentou conter seu riso e continuar contemplando a cena.

O motorista o olhou estranho (e de boca aberta). Talvez fosse pelo fato de um garoto de cerca de dezoito anos entrar num ônibus do ensino fundamental ou por este garoto ser uma gracinha naquelas calças de couro.

"Ai meu Deus, por que não fui pra DisneyWorld com o L?!"

_FlashBack Off_

"Okay, por que diabos todos esses pirralhos estão me olhando?!"

-Ti-tio... Você se-sentou no Mar-de-Rosas...

-Mar-de-Rosas? – "Um perfume francês? Droga eu vou ficar fedido!"

-É meu ursinho carinhoso...

"Ah merda, esses pirralhos tão me olhando torto por isso! Aff, só falta teletubbies. E... tio?! -censurado-"

Mello se levantou um pouco, procurou pelo ursinho com sua mão direita e quando retirou-o debaixo de si...Puf!

"Putaquepariu"

-gritos infantis-

E uma cabeça de ursinho semi-decapitada a vista de todos.

-Da...Da pra concertar, olha! – Disse o loiro, tentando equilibrar a cabeça no pequeno pescoço e fracassando. Mello tentou "encaixar" a cabeça, mas só resultou na decapitação da mesma.

Mais gritos e agora alguns choros.

- Eu faço o que quiserem, mas PAREM DE CHORAR!

- De novo...Vou ter que usar "aquilo" – Disse o motorista do ônibus pegando um controle e apertando um botão.

A tv do ônibus ligou e, em poucos segundos, viu-se uma figura roxa e verde.

"Amo você. Você me ama. Somos uma família feliz...".

x.x Mello vomitando no momento, aguarde x.x

"Eu deveria ter continuado apenas abusando do Near, relações sérias não vão com a minha cara".

O ônibus parou. Encontravam-se em frente à um grande prédio de dois andares totalmente construído por tijolos. Já havia parado de chover, mas o tempo continuava fechado.

- Cara, que ônibus dos infernos... – Disse Mello, levantando-se do acento e indo calmamente até a porta ainda fechada. – Mas da próxima vez eu... – E a porta abriu. E uma manada de crianças correu para a porta, atropelando qualquer obstáculo (Mello) que impedisse sua passagem.

- Mello-kun, tudo bem?

- Mary... Eu te juro que na volta eu mato todo mundo...

- Nya, Mello-kun! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Eu sei que você vai adorar todo mundo! Principalmente o Lucas, ele ama chocolate também!

- Lucas ahm? Vamos ver quem gosta mais de chocolate... – Mello preocupou-se com sua fama de chocólatra numero um. Qualquer um que tentasse roubar esse pódio seria seu inimigo de imediato, fossem mulheres ou crianças.

- E também sei que você vai ganhar o prêmio de melhor profissão e todos vão nos aplaudir como todo ano!

"Profissão? Ai merda, eu só vim pelo pudim de chocolate, esqueci dessa porcaria de dia da profissão!" (N/a: e pelo Near, hein Mello?).

- E falando no trabalho, - Disse Mary pegando na mão de Mello e o levando para dentro da escola. – qual a sua profissão?

"Er... Dizer que sou da máfia e ocupante do cargo de maior detetive do mundo não iria ajudar muita coisa...".

- Eu sou... Eu tenho uma fábrica de rodinha de carrinhos.

_Continua..._

**Nya gente, demorei muito não? –foge das pedradas-**

**É, aniversário + semana de provas + falta de criatividade por duas semanas da nisso u.u'**

**Mas eu ainda tenho idéia pra fazer mais uns cinco capítulo, então go go go 50 reviews 8D**

**Agradecimentos a todas do chat das ficwriters, por que me motivaram a continuar a escrever mesmo com a crítica de uma amiga minha de que eu não sou uma boa ficwriter DX E a Chibi por betar o capítulo n.n**

**Mas bem, desculpem pela demora, pretendo postar o próximo ainda nesse mês XD' E... Nya deixa pra lá, vocês vão saber no próximo capítulo...**

**Reviews me fazem feliz... E se eu te fiz feliz com essa fic, porque você não me faz feliz?**


	6. Dia da Profissão

Capítulo 6 – Dia da profissão

**Capítulo 6 – Dia da profissão**

Mary olhava Mello com uma cara indignada. Mello ficou vermelho, mas logo a risada da menina o fez voltar a cor normal.

-Haha, adorei a piada Mello-kun... Vamos entrar!

-Ei, ei isso não foi uma piada...! – Tentou disfarçar.

Ao entrarem na sala, os olhares foram voltados especialmente para o loiro. Claro, com aquelas roupas coladas e cabelo em corte feminino, numa escola de primário como não estranhar?

- Ah, essa não – Disse uma mulher que parecia ser a professora da turma. – Outro desses badboys importunando crianças de primário, pode vir Mary, vou chamar a diretora...

- Não, tia Luna, este é o Mello. É o namorado do meu... – Tagarelava Mary quando, em um salto, Mello tampou sua boca.

- Mary – Sussurrou no ouvido da menina – Não conte para ninguém que eu sou namorado do Near, ta? É um segredo, eu confio em você.

- Me-mello-kun esta confiando um segredo a mim...?Weeeee!

- Ele é quem Mary? – Perguntou a professora curiosa.

- Ele... É a minha babá. – Disse dando um lindo sorriso.

"Deveria tê-la deixado dizer que eu era namorado do Near..." arrependeu-se o loiro, sentindo os risos e olhares desaprovadores vindos para si.

- Como um garoto vai trabalhar de babá com essas roupas tão... Punks?

- Tem certeza de que aquilo é um garoto? Eu jurava que era uma menina sem peito!

- Mas um garoto dessa idade sendo babá de uma criancinha desse tamanho... Como ele consegue?

"Ok... Eu mato o próximo que comentar ou todos que comentaram?".

- Ah, se é assim, Mary... Podem se sentar. Mas babá é só como um bico... Não é? – Perguntou em dúvida a professora. Mary correu para sua carteira deixando Mello no centro da sala com a professora.

- Não, eu tenho outro trabalho sim. – Respondeu sentando-se nas cadeiras especialmente organizada para os pais.

Neste momento, Mary era a atração. Vários cochichos entre os alunos perguntando à garota o nome, idade, se era um garoto ou uma garota... Até que a professora pediu por silêncio. Todos calaram-se na hora. Afinal, as crianças não queriam estragar a máscara de bom aluno que faziam para aos pais.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Vamos por ordem de chegada, senhor Aubert, gostaria de começar?

Um senhor gordo levantou-se das duas cadeiras que ocupava. Mello viu um garoto gordo sentado ao lado de Mary estufar o peito de orgulho.

- Bem, como todos devem saber eu sou o dono da loja 'MarshMellows'. Meu trabalho é muito divertido, faço deliciosos doces o dia todo! Bolões, docinhos, pirulitos, balas, jujubas, suspiros, chocolates, – Mello sentiu sua barriga roncar- algodões-doces, marias-moles, chicletes, tortas, doce de leite, sorvetes...

- Muito bem, senhor Aubert. – Interrompeu a professora Luna. – Acho que todos já estamos com fome o suficiente depois da sua... Er, propaganda.

- Mas eu nem falei dos sabores exóticos dos sorvetes... – Disse sentando-se. – Mas o número da minha loja é... – Mello correu para pegar um papel para anotar o número. Aquilo seria um paraíso para ele.

- Vejamos... Senhor Lockhart pode nos falar do seu incrível – Um suspiro da professora - trabalho como bombeiro – Disse a professora fixando seus olhos na figura musculosa que se levantou.

- Bem... Eu nunca quis um trabalho capitalista. – Disse com sua voz grossa, arrancando suspiros de garotas e das mulheres, solteiras ou não, do lugar. – Sempre desejei um trabalho que somente ajudasse as pessoas... Com meus músculos. – Mello apontou o dedo para a boca em sinal de nojo. Já as garotas deram gritinhos de como ele era fofo e as mulheres se contorciam para não fazer o mesmo.

A professora quase que não passou a vez do homem. Estava tão encantada quanto todas as mulheres ali presentes. Os homens se olhavam reclamando da situação. Até que Mello não agüentou mais e sentiu que tinha de interferir.

- E o próximo é quem mesmo? Alguém que usa os músculos para acabar com a fome mundial?

As mulheres fuzilaram o loiro com o olhar. Os homens riram a começaram a cumprimentar Mello. Afinal, era bom ter glória.

O homem não se sentou antes de piscar para a área das mães. Provavelmente ele era solteiro, pois estava se exibindo _demais_, só podia estar desesperado.

E os próximos não foram grande coisa, como pensou Mello. Uma modelo que abandonara a carreira para ser mãe, um caixa de supermercado, um desenhista que teve a idéia de seus quadrinhos roubada (ele passou toda sua apresentação falando sobre a história de um samurai loiro que tinha o espírito de um lobo aprisionado em si e que tinha de enfrentar vários samurais para conseguir se tornar o mestre dos samurais de sua vila), um homem que quebrava recordes mundiais, uma desenhista renascentista (que Mello jurou que não passava de uma mulher que desenhava coisas pornográficas) entre outros.

- Agora... Você, com as roupas da Madonna. – Riu-se a "tia" Luna.

- Eu. Não. Sou. A. Madonna.

- Ok, vai lá. - Riu mais ainda.

- Bem... – Mello encarou seu público. Ainda não pensara na sua "profissão". – Eu sou... – Mello viu o rostinho de felicidade de Mary. Ela estava tão ansiosa... – Eu sou da máfia japonesa.

Bem, pela cara dos pais, eles não tinham acreditado. Provavelmente achavam que estava mentindo para ser o mais popular de todos. Já as crianças, estavam com os olhos saltando as órbitas.

- UAU! É verdade, senhor Madonna?

- Que legal o seu babá, Mary! Paiê! Contrata ele pra mim também?

- Moço, moço, como é na máfia?

- O tiiio, me ensina aquele golpe de fazer a pessoa desmaiar?

Mello não sabia por onde começar. As crianças agora saíam das carteiras para tentar pegar um autógrafo, pedir atenção, histórias e muitas coisas que não entendeu, pois falavam gritando e todas juntas.

- Ta bem, ta bem... Querem que eu conte uma história ou faça desmaiar primeiro?

E vocês sabem, as crianças de hoje em dia são muito sanguinárias.

- DESMAIO!

Mello olhou para a área dos pais. Estes entraram em pânico e jogaram o primeiro que veio pela frente. Mello olhou com pena para o rapaz. Era o cientista do grupo, mas como disse o senhor músculos, o "nerd" do local.

- Bem, primeiro você tem de enganá-lo. Olha um clone de Albert Einstein! – Disse apontando para a porta.

- Onde? Cadê? Sério? – Disse, olhando para a direção apontada.

- E agora é só fazer isso. – Explicou, apertando uma região do ombro do cientista que desmaiou na hora. Recebeu muitos aplausos instantaneamente.

- Ahhh, eu já sei! Ele deve ser daqueles profissionais em defesa pessoal. – Disse uma mulher aplaudindo excessivamente.

Os demais pareceram concordar. As crianças pediram por histórias sobre a máfia, e Mello, no meio de uma rodinha em que até os pais participaram, começou a contar uma de suas milhares de histórias onde ele era o maioral. Mas claro que com uma pitada de mentirinhas.

O sinal bateu, os pais começaram a se despedir dos filhos. Mello nem precisou procurar por Mary, pois a garota em segundos já agarrara seu braço.

- Mello-kun, ta na hora do lanche! Vamos!

Mary o levou para o refeitório. As crianças olhavam Mello, interessadas. O loiro não via a hora de sair daquele inferno que era. Como ele tinha chegado aquela situação mesmo? Ah, sim, ele havia aceitado o pedido para causar uma boa impressão. _Maldito_ fosse ele mesmo por ter agido como um bom cunhado.

Ao chegar no refeitório, viram a enorme fila que se estendia para pegar o lanche. Pegaram seus pratos e dirigiram-se para o final.

Mary não parava de tagarelar e Mello mantinha seus olhos fixos no pudim um pouco a sua frente.

"Pudim... Pudim...".

A cada pedaço do pudim que saia para o prato de uma criança a sua frente, Mello estremecia. Faltavam cinco pedaços. Quatro pedaços. Três. Menos um.

Só tinha mais um pedaço e Mello era o próximo. Esbanjava um lindo sorriso de "a vida não pode estragar esse mínimo de felicidade". A cozinheira terminava de servir o prato de um aluno, quando um garoto passou a frente do loiro.

- Boa tarde meu pequeno Lucas! Chocolate como sempre?

- Sim, sim! – Disse um garoto gordo que aparentava comer só besteiras (N/a: -foge do Mello e da própria beta por ter chamado chocolate de besteira-).

- QUÊ?? – Mello berrou pela injustiça que estava sendo cometida. – ELE ACABOU DE FURAR A FILA!

- Isso é verdade, Luquinhas? – Repreendeu a mulher.

Mello fuzilava o garoto com os olhos e o menino resolveu não contraria-lo.

- É, mas... É que eu amo chocolate... – Choramingou o menino usando a tática de olhos de cachorro pidão.

- Oh... – Suspirou a mulher convencida pela carinha inocente. – Acho que o senhor não se importaria em deixá-lo passar a frente, não?

- Ah, eu me importaria sim! Pode passar o chocolate!

A cozinheira o olhou macabra. Deu-lhe o pudim e tentou acalmar Lucas que chorava compulsivamente.

Mello sentou-se na mesinha mais distante que tinha e começou a comer seu chocolate. Aquilo era realmente bom. Talvez até tivesse valido a pena...

Algum tempo depois – não o suficiente para Lucas parar de chorar – Mello viu Mary acenar para ele chamando-o para a próxima aula.

- Meu Deus, ainda tem mais aula?

- Não, agora é a hora da historinha e depois a hora do cochilo!

"Pelo menos um tempo para descansar...".

Voltaram para a sala onde a professora leu uma história de contos de fada (onde Mary cismou que Mello era idêntico à princesa) e em seguida uma a uma as crianças foram adormecendo. Mello foi o único a ficar acordado, até a professora dormia. Aproveitou para dar um pulinho na cozinha e ver se ainda sobrava matéria prima daquele pudim.

O final da aula chegou, Mello parecia ter alimentado bastante o seu vício, pois seu cinto estava quase estourando.

- Mello, vamos lá para fora esperar o papai! Na hora da saída ele sempre ,e busca!

Não tardou eles chegarem ao portão para verem um carro preto parar na porta e buzinar para eles.

Mello abriu a porta e viu Near sentado, brincando com um robô. O albino virou-se dando um leve sorriso.

- Vejo que sobreviveu, Mello.

- Não, na verdade o que você está vendo é apenas a minha alma. – Disse, irônico, sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

- Mary, venha para o bando da frente. – Pediu o pai, não querendo que a filha ficasse vendo qualquer coisa que os dois fizessem.

A garota obedeceu, irritada. O carro deu a partida e Mary acenava constantemente para os amigos pela janela. Mello procurou calmamente a mão de Near com a sua, entrelaçando-as.

Ambos se entreolharam. Aquela carinha de Near... Tão fofa!

- Irresistível... – Mello deixou escapar antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Aquela prova de amor. Era o que Mello estava precisando após aquele dia. Se tinha uma tara por chocolates, ele tinha um vício por Near.

**OOOOOI**

**E ai como vocês vão?D **

**Estão gostando da fic?:3 Espero que sim n.n To com 3253284238947329 de idéias para essa fic, e por isso ela demora um pouco XD Ainda quero colocar o Matt e o Gevanni por uns capítulos...e.e' E sim cara, MATTXGEVANNI FOREVER! S2–foge-**

**O Mello tem se ferrado muito, no próximo capítulo eu vou dar uma aliviada para ele... Hehe, fiquem sabendo que eu não vou escrever lemon aqui... 8D' –fdp-**

**Beijus para vocês, amo todos que estão acompanhando esta fic XD **


	7. Relatos de Infância

**Capítulo 7 – Relatos de infância**

Não tardou muito para chegarem a casa, a volta fora sem dúvidas, mais rápida. Mello se perguntou se era porque Near estava ali com ele que o tempo tinha passado como um relâmpago, ou se era porque, andar num ônibus escolar demora muito mais que um carro normal.

Mello foi direto para o quarto de Near, onde tinha um banheiro. Suas coisas ainda estavam no quarto dele, logo teria de mudar-se para o quarto de hóspedes. Pegou uma toalha e foi tomar uma ducha.

Estava um pouco cansado pelo dia cansativo que tivera. O bom seria que agora era só jantar e assistir um pouco de tevê com a família.

_"Nada cansativo... Ufa."._

Near entrou em seu quarto. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e decidiu arrumar a roupa de Mello. Apesar de seu dia não ter sido tão exaustivo quanto o de Mello, Near ficara preocupado com o loiro, e isso o deixara cansado.

_"Ele que gostaria de ter pensando em táticas para futebol... Ele adora essas coisas."_ Pensou se lembrando das noites em que ele dormia no colo loiro enquanto este assistia ao jogo. E também dos gritos que o acordavam quando o time marcava um gol. Ta, esta não era uma parte muito boa.

- Ah, valeu baixinho – Disse Mello saindo do banheiro ao ver a muda de roupas nas mãos de Near. O pequeno sorriu meigo e estendeu-lhe a roupa. Quase que involuntariamente, deu uma olhada para o baixo de Mello, que estava só de toalha. Mello, notou esse pequeno desvio de olhar do albino, sorrindo malicioso.

- Near, você...

- Mamãe e eu fomos ao mercado. Comprei chocolates para você. – Disse brincando com uma mecha de cabelo e olhando para o lado, com um sorriso safado. Mello entendeu a mudança drástica de assunto e deixou as roupas caírem, propositalmente.

- Near, você sabe que não podemos fazer isso aqui. Mas talvez... – murmurou as últimas palavras sentando o pequeno na cama e sentando-se encima deste com as pernas entre cada lado dele. – Podemos...

O albino abriu mais ainda o sorriu. Falar em chocolates com Mello era como pedir algo em troca. Near pôs uma mão no ombro do loiro e a deslizou até a toalha. Mello desabotoava a blusa de Near olhando o peito que começava a aparecer, com certo desejo. Near segurou a toalha do loiro para tirá-la e...

- Eita, não deixem o papai ver o que vocês ao fazendo hein? Tranquem a porta na próxima vez, hahahaha! – Disse Michael fechando a porta depois de dar um sorriso cínico.

Mello por uns segundos, paralizou-se. Quando saiu de seu transe, correu para trancar a porta ainda assustado. Near estava totalmente vermelho.

- Acho que não vamos poder continuar não é? – Disse Near abraçando suas pernas. Mello voltou a se sentar na cama e abraçou o menor sem nada dizer. Near viu o volume sobre a toalha do loiro e ficou com pena de deixá-lo naquele estado.

- Mello... Que tal fazermos algo diferente dessa vez?

E não precisou dizer duas vezes para o loiro entender o que ele queria dizer.

Chegaram um pouco atrasados para o jantar, mas tinha valido a pena afinal. Sentaram-se e começaram a comer. A família conversava sobre a escola das crianças e como andava a novela, nada que interessasse a Mello. O loiro de vez em quando falava quando o assunto era seu time preferido do esporte, e Near teve uma leve impressão de que seu pai talvez estivesse começando a tentar considerar o namoro dos dois.

- Mello... – Começou Mauro, chamando logo a atenção do loiro que parou de comer na hora. O seu sogro não costumava falar com ele, muito menos para conversar. – O que você acha da tática de defesa dos Tigers?

Mello surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Finalmente seu sogro estava tentando aceitá-lo como parte da família? Talvez. Mas ainda haveria muita água para rolar.

E a conversa estendeu-se até tarde da noite. Mauro, apesar de não parecer, estava impressionado com o raciocínio de Mello para técnicas esportivas. Talvez fosse até melhor que Near. Mas mesmo assim não facilitou para o loiro que encarava as perguntas até um tanto desafiadoras sem medo.

A família já se reunia na sala. A conversa tinha sido tão duradoura que já falavam da infância de Near.

- Bem, Near sempre foi muito quietinho. – Começou Negisa abraçando o filho – Lembro da festinha de quatro anos dele, só sorriu quando lhe demos seu primeiro quebra-cabeças. E depois daquilo foi um sufoco, ele montava cada vez mais rápido e com cada vez mais peças, só sei que aos oito anos já montava alguns imensos de mil peças em menos de um dia! Uma vez pegamos um de quinhentas peças dele e demoramos uma semana!

Todos menos Near riram. Ele não gostava dos comentários da mãe. Ser um menino gênio não o ajudara em muita coisa, apenas no fato de ter ido para a mesma escola de Mello. Já o loiro prestava atenção em cada mínimo detalhe das histórias, fazendo alguns comentários até. Gostava de saber um pouco mais da vida de Near, era algo quase impossível de se saber pela boca do próprio albino.

- É ele sempre foi um prodígio, todos já sabemos, agora da para falar dos outros filhos? – Michael falou invejoso. Mesmo tendo nascido depois de Near, nunca fora o bebê da família. Talvez fosse por isso que adorava literatura trágica.

- Ah, mas eu nem cheguei no dia em que tentamos tirar a chupeta dele... – Lamentou-se a mãe. Mello não conseguiu deixar de escapar um riso só de imaginar a história. _"Eu percebi hoje o quanto o Near gosta de chupar, hehe..."_ Mello sorriu pervertido, deixando Near vermelho.

- Mamãe! Mostra os álbuns de fotos para o Mello! – Mary puxou a borda da saia da mãe, sorrindo feliz. Near pareceu empalidecer de um jeito inédito. Mello viu a expressão horrorizada no namorado. Só podia ter coisas muito hilárias ali.

Michael foi pegar os álbuns enquanto o resto da família tratava de se sentarem próximos para todos conseguirem ver as fotos. Logo o menino já trouxera e se acomodara naquele montinho.

- Esta foto aqui é quando fomos à praia. Near ficou o tempo todo na areia brincando com seu conjunto de castelinho. Bem... No final do dia ele não conseguia se deitar por causa das queimaduras. Filtro solar cinqüenta não resolve no caso dele...

Agora Mello sabia o porquê de o pequeno evitar andar na rua. Trauma. Viu a foto do garotinho branco de óculos escuros ao lado de um castelinho de areia. Parecia concentrado no trabalho. E do lado uma foto da família toda, mas não se via mais um garotinho branquinho, e sim uma criancinha totalmente vermelha e segurando o choro.

- Esta é de um pouco depois que a Mary nasceu. Toda a família queria segurar o bebê, mas no instante em que ela viu o Nerito, já estava balançando as mãos em sua direção. Mary sempre o adorou, Near.

A garotinha que estava no colo da mãe deu um beijinho na bochecha de seu irmão, manhosa.

A mãe virou algumas páginas e achou uma foto aleatória de um bebê todo enlambuzado, que Mello logo reconheceu ser Near pelos cabelos brancos. Havia papa de bebê por toda a sua roupa e em seu rosto, e segurava uma colher de aviãozinho. Pelo visto o babador não servia para muitas coisas naquelas horas.

Mello deu um sorriso e apertou as bochechas de Near. Eram realmente fofas. O pequeno deu um sorrisinho torto e agarrou o braço do loiro. Estava um pouco feliz que Mello estivesse se adaptando a família, mas não queria que ele tivesse visto este álbum. Era muito... Humilhante.

- Michael, passe para mim aquele álbum de quando o Near era criancinha. Este aqui tem muitas fotos só minhas e de seu pai.

O garoto pegou o outro álbum. Tinham fotos desde o nascimento até a formatura do primeiro ano na Wammy's. Mas algumas fotos foram devidamente apreciadas. Uma por exemplo de Near tomando banho numa piscininha. Mello adorou ver a foto de seu namorado "desprotegido" quando criança. Near é que parecera não gostar muito. Mary adorara o patinho de borracha que Near brincava na foto e Michael apenas ficava brincando com o tamanho da "coisinha" do irmão. Mauro apenas olhava as fotos, calado. Era um homem sério demais para comentários melosos sobre o filho, mas emotivo o suficiente para encher-se de orgulho, deixando seus olhos marejados.

Outra foto era de Near com a blusa social do pai. Era desde pequeno que gostava dessas roupas. Near alegou que eram largas e confortáveis, mas todos continuaram com a hipótese de que era mania mesmo.

_"Ainda acho que é um fetiche"_ o loiro pensou, porém, preferiu se manter calado.

Também havia fotos de seu primeiro dia de aula. Usava uma bermuda azul com uma blusa branca com a insígnia do colégio. Devia ter seus cinco anos. Entrara na sala do maternal e saíra no mesmo dia na da segunda série. Em outra foto exatamente do lado, estavam seus pais orgulhosos pelo maravilhoso desempenho escolar. Havia também uma menina que aparentava ser mais velha que Near, mas como usava o uniforme da escola, Mello achou devia ser uma aluna qualquer.

E depois também teve uma foto em que Mello se surpreendeu ao se ver. Era a turma de formandos do primeiro ano de Near na Wammy's. Lá estava toda a turma sorrindo. Mello não parecia muito feliz, talvez por não ter sido o orador da turma ou talvez por não ter pais ali para tirarem fotos suas. Era pequeno, ainda tinha esses problemas quanto aos seus pais.

Terminaram aquele álbum e pegaram outro. Todos pareciam adorar fotos em família. O outro álbum era um pouco mais recente e na grande maioria Near nem estava. Já estava ficando tarde, Mauro bocejou e olhou para seu relógio. Assustou-se ao ver a hora.

- Bem, amanhã eu tenho treino então é melhor eu dormir. Boa noite – Disse Mauro levantando-se, dando um beijo da esposa e indo se deitar.

- Acho que vou também. Boa noite. – Near limitou-se a dar um beijo na bochecha de Mello. Evitavam ao máximo se beijarem na frente de Mary, não sabiam quando ela podia puxar uma câmera. Ela conseguia ser mais imprevisível que Mello.

Quando deu meia-noite, a mãe mandou a menina ir para a cama e não tardou muito para Michael ir para a sua.

Sobraram apenas Mello e Negisa. Já estavam no quarto álbum, quando Mello viu uma foto de Near sendo abraçado por uma menina. Era bastante bonita, tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos, um sorriso malandro que fazia jus ao seu boné do Ursoz.

- Negisa. Quem é essa garota? – Mello lembrava-se dela em mais algumas fotos que vira. Estava um tanto curioso quanto a ela. Será que Near já tinha...? Não, Near fora para a Wammy's com dez anos, não tinha idade para namorar e nem era a dele ficar saindo com garotas enquanto podia estudar ou montar castelos. Mello tentara ao máximo esquecê-la, mas agora a curiosidade lhe vencera.

- Ah, ela é a irmã mais velha de Near. Nossa primeira filha. O nome dela é Catherine. Bem... Ela teve uma briga com o Mauro com seus dezesseis anos por um motivo fútil, depois disso recebi poucas notícias dela. Ultimamente nem sei por onde essa garota está... – A mãe pareceu entristecer-se. Devia se sentir culpada, pois pareceu que carregava a culpa toda.

- Ah... Sinto muito.

- Mas... Mellito, - Negisa respirou fundo e lhe encarou - o Near nunca tinha nos mencionado antes de nós os chamarmos para vir para cá, não é?

Mello não sabia o que dizer. Não esperava por aquela pergunta, não queria magoá-la mais e também não queria mentir. Deu uma última olhada na foto de Catherine e Near e olhou para cima. Enfim suspirou e tomou coragem para dizer algo.

- Ele nunca fala nada sobre ele para mim. No muito eu tenho de aprender convivendo com ele. – Mello confessou. Era verdade, Near nunca lhe contara nada, tudo que sabia sobre ele era de anos de observação. O loiro se sentiu triste, nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

Negisa o olhou com aquele sorriso bondoso de sempre.

- Você já experimentou falar do seu passado também? Talvez ele apenas ache que a relação de vocês está boa do jeito que está e não tem o que melhorar. Mostre que você quer saber tudo sobre ele. Talvez dê certo.

Mello sorriu de leve. A mãe de Near era muito sábia e bondosa, uma ótima mãe e muito bonita. Queria ter tido uma mãe como ela.

- Obrigado... Pelo conselho.

- Não foi nada Mellito. Bem, está ficando tarde, vou dormir. – Negisa fechou os álbuns e os pôs encima da mesinha de centro

- Ah sim, boa noite.

- Ah, Mellito... – Hesitou um pouco e por fim resolveu não dizer. – Espero que saiba que já tem a minha bênção. Boa noite.

Mello parou por um segundo para entender o que ouvira. Um tempo depois, sorriu largamente. Sim, tudo daria certo.

Subiu as escadas alegre e entrou em seu quarto. Assustou-se ao ver Near parado em frente a sua cama.

- Ah, Mello. Estava deixando um cobertor para você.

Mello foi até Near em passos lentos e decididos. Abraçou o pescoço de Near e disse em um tom baixo:

- Quero saber mais de você.

Nem perceberam quando já estavam deitados debaixo das cobertas com as mãos entrelaçadas. Era algo espontâneo entre eles.

- Meus pais eram alemães. Me abandonaram num orfanato por alguma razão desconhecida. Aos meus nove anos fui transferido para a Wammy's House e me tornei o primeiro de lá até um garotinho albino aparecer. Me apaixonei mais e mais por este garoto e agora estou aqui, deitado com ele na casa de seus pais. Sua vez.

Near deu-lhe um selinho e fechou os olhos com um sorriso doce. Começaria a contar tudo que esqueceu, ou apenas ocultou, durante todo aquele tempo de namoro. Esqueceram-se de tudo. Apenas conversaram sobre suas vidas e dormiram ao lado um do outro como se não houvesse motivos para fazer outra coisa se não ficarem juntos.

* * *

**N/a**

**Cacete, como demorou pra sair o.o**

**Desculpa pessoal, na verdade essa capítulo já estava pronto há séculos, mas esquecia de pedir pra betarem e blás xP**

**E estou em uma dúvida séria se termino daqui há uns 3 capítulos ou se continuo com as idéias que eu estou tendo xD **

**Ah, e um aviso: este capítulo não foi betado, por isso desculpem-me pelos erros n.n''**

**Bem, até o próximo capítulo e espero reviews n.n**


	8. Família Reunida

**Capítulo 8 – Família reunida**

Mello acordou notando um vazio na cama. Claro, Mello se mudara para o quarto de hóspedes justamente para não dormir com o albino. Near já devia ter voltado para seu quarto, de modo que seu pai não suspeitasse deles. Espreguiçou-se. Já eram nove da manhã.

O loiro pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro de visitas. Pelo silêncio que havia no corredor ninguém parecia ter acordado. Enquanto tomava seu banho, lembrou-se das histórias que Near lhe contara até tarde de noite. Sorriu. Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim assim visitar seus sogros. Sentiu que sua relação com Near havia avançado alguns passos. Terminou seu banho e foi comer algo de café da manhã.

Ao entrar na cozinha viu Near esquentando leite. O garoto virou-se ainda meio sonolento.

- Bom dia, Mello...

- Bom dia. Por que não dorme mais? Parece com sono. – Mello sentou-se numa cadeira vendo Near colocar o achocolatado no leite.

- Não, eu só estou com preguiça... Ai! – Near esbarrou na panela, deixando-a cair. Queimou-se quando o leite quente caiu em sua mão. O loiro assustou-se e foi em direção do namorado acudi-lo. Near distanciou-se do fogão olhando o dedo que queimara.

- Tá doendo? – Perguntou Mello, preocupado. Sabia que o albino era delicado. Mesmo que dissesse que não seria cuidadoso com ele, sempre ia devagar. Tinha medo de machucá-lo.

- Só arde um pouco...

- Não vai arder mais. – O loiro segurou delicadamente na mão do albino e deu um beijinho no dedo ferido. Near corou de leve. Apesar de encrenqueiro, Mello era alguém... Doce. – Tome mais cuidado com isso, não quero que você tenha uma queimadura séria.

- Obrigado, Mello, – Near sorriu abraçando Mello pela cintura. – por ser tão bonzinho comigo.

O loiro teve vontade de tacá-lo longe. Como assim, ele, Mello era "bonzinho"?! Mas... A expressão de paz em Near estava tão fofa...

- QUE FOFO! – Um grito infantil ecoou pelo cômodo fazendo os dois arregalarem os olhos.

- Ai Mary, fale baixo, seu irmão ainda está dormindo! – Repreendeu a mãe. Sorriu para os dois e foi preparar o café.

Os dois garotos separaram-se. Near pegou o pano de chão para limpar a sujeira quando a campainha tocou. Como todos estavam ocupados, Mello adiantou-se em ir abrir a porta.

- Ah, Near, deixa que eu limpo isso, atenda a porta para mim, por favor? – Negisa pegou o pano das mãos do filho e foi molhá-lo. Near seguiu um pouco atrás do loiro, estava cansado ainda.

A campainha não parava de tocar, e isso só perturbava o loiro.

- Que irritante, não sabe esperar? – Mello comentou irritando-se. Que diabo de pessoa fica apertando a campainha daquele jeito àquela hora da manhã de um SÁBADO?!

Abriu a porta com a paciência já bem abalada. Ao abri-la viu a figura magra de um garoto usando um boné dos Ursoz apertando a campainha sem parar.

- Que droga ninguém atende essa porta?! – O garoto disse antes de ver a porta aberta. - ...Vem cá, quem é você?

- Quem é você digo eu, já viu que horas são? SÃO OITO DA MANHÃ DE UM SÁBADO! Vai vender biscoitos escoteiros em outro lugar, moleque!

- Moleque? MOLEQUE? VEM CÁ, MINHA BARBIE, QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA FICAR TIRANDO SATISFAÇÕES COMIGO?!

- BARBIE? QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE BARBIE, GAROTO MAGRICELA?!

- GAROTO MAGRICELA É A MÃE! EU SOU UMA GAROTA, IDIOTA!

- Você é o quê...?! Dane-se! VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE BARBIE!

Near chegou enfim no corredor. Viu a garota parada a porta e surpreendeu-se.

- Near...? NEAR! – A garota derrubou Mello para agarrar o menino. - QUE SAUDAAAAADES!

- EI, PODE LARGAR O **MEU** NEAR! – Mello já ia esmurrar aquele garoto-garota, quando Negisa pulou para abraçar a visita.

- CATHERINE! Oh, meu santo Deus, quanto tempo! – A mãe abraçava o que se descobrira ser a irmã de Near, que ainda grudava neste. Mello tentava tirar a garota de cima de seu namorado em vão. Mary chegou dando gritos e pulando em cima da irmã, fazendo todos no caírem em um montinho.

- Como assim _"meu Near"_?! – A garota perguntou agarrando-se ao braço do irmão.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! **MEU** NEAR! – Mello agarrou o outro braço do albino.

- Kyaaa, eu também quero um pedaço do maninho! – Mary abraçou seu irmão pela cintura.

- LARGA ELE, MARY! – Mello e Catherine gritaram juntos, deixando a menina assustada.

- Que bagunça é essa? – Michael desceu as escadas, acordado pelo barulho. – Cathie! Resolveu fugir do inferno ou o capeta não te agüentou lá?

- E você já definiu sua sexualidade ou é só emo?

- O quê?! – o garoto partiu para cima da irmã mais velha.

Tudo estava uma confusão. Uns agarravam uns, outros brigavam, outros choramingavam, enfim, uma loucura. Near já desistira de se livrar das pessoas lhe agarrando, decidiu deixar-se levar. Mello agarrava Near, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava com Catherine e tentava tirar Mary de cima de seu albino. Michael brigava com a irmã e esta agarrava Near berrando com o loiro e batendo em Michael. Negisa só estava agarrada à perna da filha por baixo de corpos que não sabia mais de quem pertencia dizendo o quão bom era o fato de sua primeira filha ter voltado para casa.

- Com licença, posso deixar a correspondência aqui? – O carteiro, extremamente assustado com a situação, deixou as cartas na escada da casa e correu para a próxima. Todos pararam para observar a cena e finalmente levantaram-se.

- Tá, tá, eu admito que você seja uma garota e pelo que parece é a irmã dele, mas SOLTA o **meu** Near a-go-ra! – Disse Mello entre dentes agarrando ainda mais o braço do namorado.

- O que o Near é seu para você ficar tão enciumado com ele, hein?!

Mello não resistiu a dar uma provocação.

- Eu sou o namorado dele. – Respondeu dando um beijo em Near com tudo que podia. O albino surpreendeu-se e quando ia correspondê-lo Mello separou-se para encarar a sua nova inimiga.

- ...Hã?! – A garota ficou pasma. Já sua irmã mais nova começou a dar pulinhos por ter visto pela primeira vez um beijo dos dois.

- Michael, pegue as malas de sua irmã. Vamos todos entrando!

- Sou sempre eu! – Disse revoltado indo pegar as coisas da irmã.

Já todos na sala, uma mãe descabelada, uma garota em choque, um albino sendo agarrado pelos dois lados, um loiro com tique nervoso olhando feio para a que agarrava o outro lado de seu Near e uma menininha animada com tudo aquilo.

- Maninha! Você voltou para ficar, né?

- ... Meu irmãozinho, que eu jurava que seria puro e bv até o último dia de sua vida, tem um namorado e eu não...?

_"Então era por isso do choque dela...?! E eu achando que era porque ele é gay!"_

- Catherine, minha filha, porque não avisou que viria? Eu teria feito um café da manhã especial, um almoço especial, um lanche especial, um jantar especial... Seria um dia especial!

- Ah mãe, eu mandei uma carta, ela não chegou? Droga, por que eu tinha de mandar uma carta? Só porque eu nunca tinha mandado uma na minha vida e queria experimentar?

"_Oh puxa, estou na era da tecnologia e vou mandar uma carta, que divertido!" _Mello não fora com a cara daquela garota. Seria porque ela cismava em agarrar o **seu** Near ou porque ela era tão cabeça-dura como ele?

- ...Seu pai vai adorar vê-la novamente, querida!

- Mãe, você é tão otimista... Sabe que eu não me dou bem com meu pai. Eu vou para um hotel daqui a pouco.

- Ótimo, e você me fez subir com suas malas para o segundo andar! – Michael estava realmente bolado. Foi para a cozinha, pelo visto o café iria demorar.

- Ah, minha filha, esqueça essa briga boba.

Near estava curioso. Sabia que sua irmã tinha brigado com os pais e saído de casa, tinha estranhado a falta dela na casa e nenhum comentário sobre a irmã, mas não sabia ainda o motivo da briga. Mas bem, Near odeia perguntar qualquer coisa, não gosta que pensem que ele não sabe das coisas, por mais fúteis que pareçam.

- Por que eles brigaram Negisa? – Mello perguntou curioso. Sabia que Near não perguntaria e queria muito saber o porquê.

- Não é da sua conta, panaca. – cortou a garota olhando-o maligna.

- Como é que é? Pode largar o **meu** Near! – Mello o puxou para mais perto de si, estava muito mais possessivo do que já era.

- Largo não, e aí? – A garota puxou o braço do irmão.

- Dá para vocês pararem? – Near já não agüentava mais aquilo. Mal conseguia respirar.

A garota soltou o braço do irmão. Podia ser muito possessiva, mas respeitava a privacidade de Near. Já o loiro colocou suas pernas por cima do namorado e abraçou seu pescoço, sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. A garota ficara morrendo de raiva.

- Mãe, não quero que você conte para esse garoto! – A garota retrucou olhando Mello, brava.

- Cathie, eu também não sei a história. – Near contou à irmã, que voltara a agarrar seu braço.

- Ok, pode contar então. – A garota respondeu fechando os olhos, meio contrariada.

- Ora, sua... – Mello tinha conseguido se controlar até agora, mas aquela garota estava começando – se já não tivesse - a passar dos limites.

- Bem – a mãe começou a falar antes que começasse outra briga. – Após completar seus dezesseis anos, Catherine er... Bem, se descobriu.

- Se descobriu? – O loiro perguntou notando a hesitação antes daquela palavra. – Você é...? – Mello virou-se para a garota que deu-lhe a língua.

- Isso mesmo, eu sou bi. Algum problema, senhor ele-é-**meu**-Near?

- Nenhum, oras. Só achei que você fica se esfregando _demais_ em cima do seu próprio irmão para jogar no outro time.

- Haha, primeiro: eu sou bi. Homem, mulher, para mim tanto faz. Segundo: ele é meu irmão, seu panaca, só estou dando carinho para ele. – A garota deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão que já não agüentava, mas aquilo tudo. A mãe suspirou e recomeçou.

- Bem, Mauro não gostou nada do assunto. Principalmente quando ela começou a usar roupas menos femininas e jogar futebol, que no caso ela jogava no time masculino mesmo. Ele já estava bem perturbado, mas depois...

- Depois...? – Mello já começava a entender por que o pai de Near não gostara nada da idéia de ter um filho gay. Já sofrera com a filha, e agora o gênio da família também?

- Bem, ela... Você sabe que todos daqui de casa torcemos pelos Tigers, não é? – Negisa recebeu a afirmação do loiro então continuou – Bem, ela trocou de time e logo pelos Ursoz. – O fim pareceu bem rápido comparando ao resto da frase. Negisa apesar de ser uma mulher calma, gentil e serena, também era uma fanática por futebol.

- ELA O QUÊ? Sua louca! Eu não acredito que deixou de torcer pelos Tigers para ir logo para os Ursoz!

- Ah, cala a boca, seu protótipo de Madonna, me deixa ser feliz.

Mello levantou-se furioso.

"_Protótipo de Madonna é a...!"_ e lembrou-se quem era a mãe da garota e deu graças por não ter realmente dito isso.

- Bem, acho que já podemos comer, não? Todos para a sala de jantar, eu já vou por a mesa.

- Ah, eu te ajudo mãe! Aproveito e pego um pão de queijo que já estou sentindo o cheirinho! – A garota correu para a cozinha junto com a mãe.

- Mary, vá chamar o Michael para o café. – Near pediu à irmãzinha que estava um pouco assustada com Mello e sua irmã.

- T-tá bom.

Mello ainda estava emburrado. Near se levantou e agarrou a cintura de seu namorado.

- Está bravo com ela, né? Ela sempre foi possessiva comigo.

- ...Sei. Eu não gosto de ver ninguém te agarrando! – Mello cruzou os braços, bem irritado.

- Eu sei, principalmente de mulheres...

- Peraí, então você prefere ser agarrado por homens? - Espantou-se com a declaração do menor. Bem, pelo menos ele, Mello, não era exatamente gay, para ele era só o Near. Mas será que para aquele baixinho...?

- Er... – Near corou. – Bem, mesmo antes de gostar de você, eu já sabia que eu era...

"_Puta merda, ele quer arranjar briga, só pode. Ta admitindo que já apreciou outros caras, é?" _Mello tentou guardar a pequena irritação só para si.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, já ficou secando outros caras, hein? Eram de revistas femininas ou eram da Wammy's mesmo?

- Não, eu só... Esqueça Mello! – _"Já quase babei na bunda do Matt, mas você não precisa saber..."_ Near pensou corando violentamente. Agarrou o braço do loiro e foi em direção à sala de jantar.

" _Tá bom... Não posso culpar o Near, se eu visse o L na época, eu teria o agarrado na frente de todos... Mas melhor ele não saber deste pequeno fato." _Mello acalmou-se ao sentir o cheiro de chocolate. _"Cara, eu amo a minha sogra!"_

Todos se sentaram à mesa. Negisa terminara de arrumá-la e todos já comiam animadamente.

Mello, faminto, pegou vários pães de queijo, um misto-quente, avistou biscoitos recheados de chocolates e comia-os com gosto. Cathie o observava, entediada. Por que seu irmãozinho tinha escolhido logo ele? Deveriam ter tantos outros melhores!

- Maninho... – a garotinha miou chamando seu irmão. – me conta uma história? – Mary perguntou enquanto bebia seu leite quente. Qualquer um diria que ela tinha quatro anos pelo seu jeitinho doce de ser.

Near suspirou. Inventar histórias não era o seu forte, assim como muitas outras coisas que a família gostava que ele fizesse.

- Mary, eu não sou bom para inventar histórias...

- Mas eu não quero que você invente! Quero que me conte como você e o Mello-kun começaram a namorar!

Mello não soube se engasgou por estar comendo tão rápido ou se foi pela pergunta da garota. Tentou engolir a enorme quantidade de biscoitos mal mastigados quando Near deu-lhe o copo de chocolate quente e conseguiu empurrar tudo com o líquido.

- Está bem, Mellito? – Negisa perguntou preocupada.

- Es-estou. – Mello olhou triste para seu copo. Nem sentira direito o gosto do chocolate.

- Eu gostei da idéia da Mary. – Michael disse olhando para sua irmã mais velha que captou a idéia.

- Claro Mello_-"san"_ ! Que tal nos contar? – Cathie disse desafiadora. Mello não podia deixar barato.

- Ótimo. Então eu contarei. Tudo começou na Wammy's no nosso terceiro ano. Bem, eu não tinha um relacionamento muito bom com o Near, na verdade nós só brigávamos. – Mary pareceu confusa. Uma criança não entendia como duas pessoas que brigavam podiam se apaixonar. – Só que um dia graças a uma conversa com um amigo... – desta vez Near sorriu ao lembrar de Matt. Era o único que Mello daria ouvidos – eu percebi que gostava de Near. Então eu fui falar com ele eu contei tudo e nos beijamos e começamos a namorar. Lembro que foi um dia antes das férias.

Cathie estranhou. Lembrava-se do primeiro dia de férias daquele ano. Também lembrava-se do último e...

_"Ah Mello..."_ Near comia um pedaço de seu pão quando percebeu o que este falara. _"Peraí... Não foi assim!"_

- Então vocês namoravam escondido? – Negisa perguntou adorando a trama que daria um ótimo tema para filme. Uma coisa que a mãe de Near gostava tanto quanto futebol eram filmes.

- Ah, sim. Nos expulsariam da escola se soubessem. - Near disse olhando para Mello, meio confuso. O loiro apenas o olhou e deu-lhe um sorriso. O menor então entendeu. Não seria muito bom que a família soubesse sobre a _verdadeira_ história, poderia causar problemas.

_FlashBack_

_- EU TE ODEIO! – Mello gritava para Near, seu rival, que aparentava ter seus treze anos. O loiro saiu correndo da sala às lágrimas. Near apenas levantou seu olhar quando não ouvia mais o barulho dos passos estrondosos que o outro dava. Seus olhos nada demonstravam, mas mesmo assim parecia estar triste. Talvez fosse pelo seu castelo de dados ter sido brutalmente destruído, talvez pelo fato de ser odiado tão intensamente por uma única pessoa e a única que lhe chamava atenção – mesmo não demonstrando._

_Mello era realmente alguém curioso. Era a única pessoa de todo o colégio Wammy's que insistia em tirar-lhe satisfações ou qualquer coisa que não fosse a explicação de um exercício ou avisar sobre algum evento a parte. _

_Recolheu todos os seus brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Dados, robôs, cartas, quebra-cabeças, fantoches, era um paraíso infantil. Eram tantos que, quando terminara, já tinha anoitecido e era hora do jantar. Near não se sentia bem para encarar todo aquele barulho de conversas, talheres e pessoas mastigando de boca aberta e decidiu ir para seu quarto._

_Deitou-se. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia mal desde que vira – ou melhor, ouvira – o loiro chorando por sua causa. O motivo da briga? Ah, nada em especial. Apenas, mais uma vez, Near o ignorara. Near começara a se perguntar por que tinha feito isso. Dessa vez Mello não parecia ter aquele tom de raiva ou desprezo. _

_- Mello... – Near disse virando seu rosto de lado para encarar a porta de seu quarto e assustou-se ao ver o loiro parado em frente a ela. _

_- O-o quê? – Mello corara fechando a porta do quarto. _

_- ...O que você queria me dizer hoje à tarde? – Near perguntou levantando-se da cama. O que Mello fazia em seu quarto? _

_- É... Bem... Eu queria te contar uma coisa. – O loiro suava frio. Near percebia a ansiedade no outro e começava a ficar preocupado. – Eu... Acho melhor te dizer isso. Não adianta eu tentar esconder... É que eu... _

_- Diga. – Near agora observava atentamente o loiro. Este olhava para baixo e suas pernas tremiam._

_- E-eu..._

_Virou-se e sentou o albino na cama. Agachou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios de forma simples. Near não correspondia, tentava entender o que se passava. Mello levou sua mão à boca do menor e a abriu, entrando sua língua e beijando-o cada vez mais apaixonado. Desceu sua boca até o pescoço do menor onde começou a dar leves mordidas._

_O albino não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Bem... Ele era indiferente a homens e mulheres__, mas sabia que sentia uma atração um pouco especial por homens. Não era à toa que gostava de quando Matt, um garoto que ficava na mesma sala que ele jogando videogames, passava o dia bem perto de onde sempre se sentava.__ Mas mesmo assim, era de Mello que ele estava falando. Não podia ser sério! Era alguma pegadinha, mas..._

_- Ahmm... – o albino gemeu despertando todos os seus pensamentos. Mello mordia e beijava seu pescoço e Near começava __a deixar-se levar pelas sensações. Mello começara a abrir os botões da camisa do albino um a um. Mas no quarto botão, ouviu vozes e num pulo, escondeu-se atrás da cama de Near._

_- Com licença, boa noite, Near. A cozinheira disse que você não jantou hoje. Nem adianta dizer que não está com fome, você vem comer agora! – Uma inspetora da escola falou repreensiva._

_- Já estou indo. _

_- Não, não! Você vem comigo, se não, aposto que você não vai mesmo assim! – A mulher agarrou seu pulso e levou-o a força para fora do quarto. Mello esperou um pouco antes de sair daquele quarto com seu coração a mil._

_No dia seguinte era véspera de Natal. Todos voltavam para suas casas para passar o feriado com a família, apenas quem não pudesse por algum motivo ficava pela escola. Aquele foi o único ano em que Near voltou para casa depois de ir para a Wammy's. _

_Mello decidira ficar pela escola mesmo. Pelo menos lá ele teria liberdade para ir aonde quisesse, diferente do orfanato onde morava. Pensava em Near. Será que ele só voltara para ter de deixar de encará-lo? _

_Quando as pequenas férias do colégio acabaram, os dois voltaram a se ver. Claro, como sempre, apenas silenciosos, só que desta vez havia um pouco de tensão. Mello não iria mais se importar. Definitivamente tentaria esquecê-lo._

_À noite o loiro foi até o quarto do albino para lhe dar explicações. Dizer que aquilo tudo não passara de uma confusão que sentira. Near estava lá, no escuro brincando com uns robôs. Quando o loiro entrou no quarto, imediatamente o pequeno o olhou. E aquele olhar não era de reprovação ou análise, era tão... Puro. E Mello não resistia a aquilo. Pulou no pescoço no garoto mordendo-lhe como se fosse um pedaço de chocolate._

_- Hmm... _

_- Desculpe, Near... Mas eu vou te fazer gemer bastante hoje._

_Near nada disse. Deixou que o loiro fizesse o que quisesse, ele não sabia se queria ou não, iria então experimentar. O mais velho conseguiu o que queria. Near percebeu que também gostara, mas mesmo assim não disse isto ao loiro. _

_Mello não queria (não se deixava querer) fazer mais aquilo. No dia seguinte, no entanto, planejou fazer aquilo só mais uma vez. Só que o loiro não previa que aquilo fosse tornar um hábito. _

_Passaram-se meses ocorrendo daquela forma. Mello entrava no quarto do albino, e ambos conseguiam o que queriam, mesmo Near não expressando isso. O loiro ia embora e assim ocorria todo o fim de semana. _

_Mas houve um dia em que Mello não fora ao seu programa noturno. Já passava das onze da noite e ele ainda não chegara. Near estava inquieto. Por que ele estava demorando tanto? Ele não viria? Como assim? O pequeno então resolveu ir ao quarto do mais velho. Estava um tanto preocupado. Bateu na porta e após muita insistência e minutos depois, uma fresta foi aberta._

_- Mello. – Near disse vendo os olhos vermelhos do loiro. Só podiam ser as notas finais. Provavelmente tinha sido o segundo, por isso chorava. _

_- O que você quer, pirralho?! _

_Near não hesitou mais em esconder._

_- Você. _

_O loiro recuou chocado. Aquilo queria dizer que...? Mello abriu espaço para o garoto passar. Trancou a porta e prensou-o contra a parede. _

_- Você então... Está admitindo que me quer?_

_- ... – Near ficou mudo e meio encabulado. O loiro que olhava em seus olhos, desviou o olhar quando não recebeu nada em troca. – Te quero sim. E não só desse jeito. _

_Mello voltou seu rosto para encarar o do albino quanto este lhe beijou serenamente. Mello afastou-se então. Sorriu com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Mas estas eram novas. Não eram pelas notas, mas eram por aquele momento que teria com Near._

_- Quer namorar comigo Near? _

_- É claro Mello_

_Flashback Off_

Bem, Near tinha de admitir. Era uma história bem... Er, não conseguia defini-la. Mello realmente abusara dele (apesar do próprio Near gostar) durante bastante tempo. Não seria bom que a família soubesse.

Near olhou de soslaio para Mello que fez o mesmo. Por pouco não começaram a rir da farsa.

- Bom dia. – Mauro chegou à sala de jantar, acabara de chegar do trabalho. – Hoje eu consegui uma folga pelo resto do dia e... – Seus olhos pararam exatamente em uma pessoa e ficou mudo. Virou-se e foi para a cozinha.

Catherine revirou os olhos e levantou-se.

- Eu não preciso aturar isso. Mãe, espero marcarmos de fazer algo antes de eu ir para Nova York.

- Nada disso, mocinha, você veio e vai ficar sim! Near, convença a sua irmã! Mello, pode ver como o Mauro está?

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e foi para onde o pai e Near estava. Ele se encontrava sentado em frente a uma mesa de cabeça baixa.

- Er... Senhor Mauro, você está bem? – Mello queria não estar fazendo isso, parecia um idiota consolando outro.

- E-e-eu não acredito que e-ela voltou... – Mauro assoou o nariz com um lenço que segurava. Mello definitivamente não queria ter visto essa cena.

- Bem, acho que ela não guarda mágoas do senhor. – Tentou apaziguar a situação. Sentia-se um idiota por ter que falar com toda a calma e paciência possível – Que tal o senhor ir lá e falar com ela?

Após enxugar as lágrimas, Mauro acompanhou Mello até a sala onde o resto da família se encontrava. O pai olhou para a filha tentando manter a posse.

- Então... Ainda torce para os Ursoz? – Perguntou tentando manter indiferença. Com certeza Near não puxou isso dele.

- É claro, eles sempre estão nas finais, _papai_. – Disse debochada. O pai sentou ao lado da filha ainda _tentando_ manter indiferença.

- Mas esse ano os Tigers vão vencer, vocês vão ver.

- Ah, pelo visto você não mudou sua opinião sobre times de futebol como mudou a em relação aos gays. – A garota sorriu cínica olhando para Near e Mello. – Mudou só porque ele é seu preferido?

Os olhos do pai encheram-se de lágrimas e engoliu em seco.

– Eu não posso brigar com todos os meus filhos, posso?

Michael ficou indignado.

– Eu sou o único filho hétero aqui, é?

- Não, nossa única esperança de manter a linhagem da família River é a Mary mesmo. – Debochou Catherine.

Enquanto o resto da família conversava animada sobre a sexualidade do filho mais novo, Near puxou Mello para uma poltrona um pouco mais distante. Sentaram-se, Near aninhando-se sobre o peito do loiro que sorria vermelho. E ficaram daquele jeito, Mello fazendo um cafuné no outro ao ouvindo as risadas do outro lado da sala.

Mello estava a um pequeno passo de fazer oficialmente parte da família River.

**N/a**

**Ok, esse capítulo demorou muito para sair, mas em compensação já viram o tamanho dele? :D**

**Agradeço a Jana por ter betado, TE AMO JANA! /o/ **

**Desculpe se alguma parte ficou ooc, mas eu não resisti x3 –se taca no poço da Samara-**

**E sim, o Near tem uma irmã mais velha \o/ Para quem viu os meus desenhos no orkut isso estava bem na cara xD **

**Mandem review ou vão esperar meses para o próximo capítulo. Review é motivação :3**


End file.
